


生死较量第一章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	生死较量第一章

　　从这里拨出的电话都受到了严密监控。隔壁房间的监听员戴着耳机，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着屏幕上的波段，同时手指轻轻转动按钮，谨慎的调整着波段。

　　很快就有人来告诉润玉，旭凤拨出的号码已经超出了满洲国的查找范畴。

　　润玉从纸上一瞥而过，那是一个十分特殊的数字。

　　电话接通了，对方说的是日语。

　　旭凤说的也是日语，熟悉而自然，带着独特的韵律，宛如母语般亲切。

　　孔森的脸色变了，他嗅到了一丝不详的气息。

　　润玉上前一步，从旭凤手中将话筒拿了过来。他也会日语，而且说得很不错。所以他清晰的感受到了来自电话那端的质问、愤怒。

　　短暂的沉默之后，他放下了话筒。

　　“副署长，刚才那人……”润玉脸上一片漠然，就连眉梢都没抖动一下，孔森无法揣测出什么，只能把头转向了旭凤。然后他看到了旭凤眼中的嘲弄，以及嘴角那一缕若有似无的笑意。

　　润玉垂眸，冰凉的流光滑过黑嗔嗔的眼眸，“我想你需要向武田队长解释一下。”

　　会议室内，擦拭了一半的武士刀被随意丢在桌上。武田一郎已经很长时间没有说话了，他在思考，他在犹豫。目光一一扫过面前三人，最后停在旭凤身上。

　　“内阁情报调查处居然把手伸到了满洲国。”他下颌绷得死紧，肌肉僵硬，让脸上的纹路显得更加狰狞，“旭凤，你隐藏得真好。”

　　旭凤垂眸浅笑，“我的身份被内阁列位最高机密，如果不是你们步步紧逼，今日也不会暴露。”

　　双眸一闭一睁，气势骤变。此刻的旭凤敛了一身慵懒，像一柄出鞘的剑，杀气森然。“满洲虽是支那的满洲，但更是大日本帝国的满洲。东条阁下担心您无法镇压乱党，故而派我从旁协助。”

　　他上前一步，声音低沉了几分，隐含威胁，“莫非，您对东条阁下的良苦用心有什么不满吗？”

　　武田一郎手掌在桌上慢慢移动，指尖已经碰到了冰冷的武士刀。他此刻最想做的事就是一刀将旭凤的脑袋斩下，但他知道自己不能这么做。

　　旭凤是日本人，而且是日本本土内阁情报调查处处长，是东条英机的嫡系。东条英机是日本右翼实权派的代表人物，军衔为大将，即将升任首相，恐怕在整个日本国，就算是岗村宁次也不敢直接向他叫板。

　　那么他为什么要将旭凤派遣到满洲国来呢？武田一郎不得不想到了在奉京一手遮天的土肥原贤二。据说东条英机早就对川岛芳子表现出了厌恶之情，而川岛芳子的靠山正是关东军手握实权的多田骏和把持奉京特务机关的土肥原贤二。

　　武田一郎不想搅合进这些高层的较量中，他只想赶紧把旭凤这只烫手山芋送出去。

　　“武田队长，旭凤的嫌疑还没洗清。”孔森不知从哪里来的勇气，出声打破了这一室沉寂。“被银狐盗走的资料和名单还没找到，如果您因为一个来历不明的电话就释放了他，那以后……”他十分聪明的隐掉了下面的话。

　　武田一郎五指抓紧，旭凤不能动，也不能放，而银狐则必须找到。

　　“润玉，你有什么办法？”

　　“很简单。”润玉目视前方，背脊挺得笔直。“旭凤是OMEGA，而OMEGA的天性注定会对ALPHA臣服。只要对臣服性善加利用，就能让他说出实情。”

　　旭凤的眸光瞬间变得冰冷，“润玉你大胆，你知道你在对谁说话吗？”转头看向武田，“武田一郎，你纵容属下大发谬论，是想与东条阁下为敌吗？”轻压声线，一字一字如寒芒射向武田，“亦或者，你想与天皇陛下为敌？”

　　润玉没有催促，贪婪是人的本性，而一直没有得到升迁的武田当然不会白白放过这个送到手边的机会。如果旭凤是银狐，那么一切危机将不复存在。武田会立下大功，甚至会得到觐见天皇陛下的机会。

　　他轻启唇瓣，气定神闲的往武田的心上又加了一把火，“只是临时标记，如果事后证明一切都是误会，也还有转圜的余地。”

　　“你！”旭凤狠狠剐向润玉。这句话把他的最后一丝退路都封死了，他不怕被标记，他担心的是……

　　“好，那就这么办！”武田盯着旭凤，皮笑肉不笑的道：“事急从权，我亦无可奈何。东条阁下若来问责，鄙人一力承担。”停顿了一下，看向润玉，“既是你提出来的，那么这件事只能由你来做。”

　　润玉微微颔首，“荣幸之至。”武田怕死，孔森不堪大用，他确实是最合适的人选。

　　旭凤被人用枪指着脑袋押到了润玉的房里。这间房子他不是头一次来，但却是第一次以这种身份踏入。

　　润玉反手关上房门，门锁发出哒的一声轻响后合了起来。

　　旭凤身子紧绷，像一头蓄势待发的猎豹，等待时机一口咬破敌人的喉管。

　　一双手掌搭上了他的肩，他反手一格并顺势去抓他的颈脖。瞬息之间两人已经交锋数十下，房中劲风猎猎，将桌布都掀了起来。

　　砰的一声，旭凤被压在了墙上。他扣住润玉的左腕,而他的左腕也被润玉反扣住，势均力敌。

　　两人离得很近，旭凤扯了扯唇角，“想标记我，也要看看你有没有这个本事。”

　　润玉用力压近了几分，彼此的腕骨发出断裂般的脆响，旭凤眉梢颤动，额上一颗汗珠缓缓滑落下来。润玉也很痛，但他已经习惯忍痛。

　　他贴着旭凤的耳边，近乎呢喃的道：“旭凤，东条阁下知道你是ALPHA吗？”

　　旭凤瞳孔一缩，不可能，润玉不可能会知道。

　　润玉等的就是这个机会，抓住他手腕反向一扭把他狠狠压趴在桌子上。旭凤痛哼一声，还没反应过来军装已经被剥下，打成死结牢牢捆住双腕。

　　微凉的手指抵在他后颈，如蛇般移动。一旋，一按，已经将衬衫的第一颗按钮解开了。

　　挣扎之间，开叉的衣领露出白嫩的肌肤，被汗水润泽，彰显出诱人的情色。

　　“润玉，你敢！”旭凤眼中几乎要喷出火来。

　　润玉把他翻过来，手指穿过他的发温柔的抚摸，然后猛的往下一拽，迫他扬起细白的颈脖。“你抖得好厉害，你在害怕。”

　　单薄的衬衫根本遮掩不了什么，润玉的手掌贴着曲线慢慢往下，搭在了旭凤的皮带上。

　　“你害怕的，不是被我标记，而是ALPHA的身份被暴露。”润玉嗅着他的气息，鼻尖擦过他的耳郭，唇瓣似触未触，“因为这会给你带来很多麻烦，比如……你为何要隐瞒。”

　　旭凤抿紧唇瓣，厌恶的偏过头。

　　“但我觉得比起将来如何，此刻的麻烦更让你头疼。”润玉盯着他，露出了志在必得的笑意，“旭凤你知道吗，ALPHA也是可以被标记的。”

　　


End file.
